¡Niños elegidos, al ataque!
by Lily.loops
Summary: Estos 12 niños se esperaban pasar un verano de campamento con sus amigos y sus compañeros Digimon, sin embargo la vida les tiene deparado un destino completamente diferente cuando la oscuridad interfiere y les obliga a convertirse en aquello de lo que han oído hablar toda su vida: Niños Elegidos. FIC POST-EPILOGO
1. Prologo

Hola, mi nombre es Lily y me presento con ustedes porque yo seré la escritora de esta historia a la que entraron, quizá porque les pareció interesante o tal vez sólo porque no tenían nada que hacer. Pues de cualquier manera gracias por haber dado clic en ella. Me encanta escribir desde que tengo memoria pero jamás me había animado a publicar nada. Hoy, después del anuncio de Digimon Tri y de ver como lucirán nuestros queridos niños elegidos he decido postear mi primera historia, la cual llevo un par de meses escribiendo.

Pues ahora seré yo quien se encargará de presentarles a los personajes principales de esta historia, espero que no se confundan, en si son muchos nombres pero espero que no se les dificulte demasiado recordarlos.

No quería publicarla hasta que tuviera la mayor parte escrita y hoy lo he cumplido así que espero no tardar mucho en actualizar, así como también espero que sea de su agrado...

Allá vamos:

**Taichi Yagami** ha crecido y ya no es el niño que solía ser, se ha convertido en un adulto responsable y un padre amoroso y dedicado, aquí entre nos quizá ha sido el que más haya madurado de todos. Trabaja como embajador de Digimundo y que ha formado una familia con su esposa **Minako Yagami** quien trabaja como reportera en un periódico local y la cual enamoró al moreno en base a sus locuras espirituales, rituales de la naturaleza y filosofía medio hippie, ambos son unos padres amorosos y dulces con su único hijo, el travieso y disparatado **Itachi Yagami** de 10 años de edad.

Es muy parecido a su padre a su edad, es alguien valiente y que no demuestra sus miedos, sin embargo puede que Itachi sea más reservado a la hora de confiar en los demás. Es un muchacho divertido y atlético que ama el soccer y comer. Físicamente es igual a Taichi. Es un poco inmaduro y aunque se preocupa por los demás usualmente piensa en él.

Su compañero y mejor amigo es Koromon, aunque se lleva bien con todos sus amigos en general, excepto con Ayumi Ishida. Cuando eran más pequeños los niños eran inseparables, sin embargo ahora peleaban por todo y se odiaban a muerte.

**Yamato Ishida** por su parte se había dedicado a ser astronauta y se había convertido rápidamente en uno de los más famosos de todos los tiempos por haber hecho un viaje con su Gabumon. Matt seguía siendo un hombre reservado y un poco serio, sin embargo desde que se había casado con **Sora Ishida** había empezado a ser más cariñoso y tierno. La señora Ishida era una diseñadora de modas muy exitosa. La mayor de sus hijos era **Ayumi Ishida **de 10 años de edad, quien es una señorita que se siente muy madura para su edad, es testaruda y le gusta tocar la guitarra, hacer arreglos florales, y (aunque lo niegue) jugar futbol con sus amigos, también se le da preocuparse por todos los demás que la rodean, sobre todo por su hermano menor **Yoshiro Ishida, **de 6 años recién cumplidos, un pequeño tierno y muy valiente para su edad, además de que es enérgico y nunca se queda quieto.

Ay-chan es rubia de ojos azules y es la compañera de Yokomon mientras que Yoshi posee los mismos atributos físicos que Sora y es el mejor amigo de Tsunomon.

**Takeru Takaishi **ahora era un escritor muy reconocido y alabado por su saga de libros basados en el Digimundo y las aventuras que vivió de pequeño. Había estado casado pero su esposa había fallecido poco después de que su hijo cumpliera tres años por lo que él casi no la recuerda. El rubio se había casado con **Hikari Takaishi **un par de años atrás, después de un reencuentro pasados un par de años del divorcio de ella. Kari era una maestra de preescolar muy amorosa y simpática y la pareja tenía dos hijos, quienes se llevan bastante bien aunque tienen las discusiones típicas de todos los niños. Además la mujer actualmente estaba embarazada.

**Saiki Takaishi **Es un chico de doce años, entusiasta que posee una gran imaginación y es muy bueno para dibujar, aunque a veces considera que es un poco soso y por eso no lo dice. Es muy seguro de sí mismo, además de que como amigo siempre es excelente dando consejos y escuchando a los demás. Práctica el futbol. En el físico es igual de apuesto que su padre. Es el compañero de Tokomon.

**Ryuki Takaeda-Yagami**, es un joven de doce años de edad muy similar a su madre en muchos aspectos. Es un chico introvertido que le gusta leer y jugar al baloncesto. Es muy maduro y un poco cerrado y posee un instinto maternal ya que siempre termina o cuidando de los más pequeños del grupo o embarcándose en misiones tratando de salvar el pellejo de sus amigos. Su padre falleció un año después del divorcio en un accidente lo cual le hizo volverse más reservado. Adora usar el sarcasmo cada que puede. Físicamente tiene facciones parecidas a las de su madre. Su digimon compañero es Salamon.

**Daisuke Motomiya **era el dueño de los restaurantes "Motomiya" famosos en todo Japón por su excelencia, Daisuke ahora era un adulto responsable pero que no había dejado atrás su buen humor, se había casado con **Akane Motomiya** y tenían un único hijo, el deportista y divertido **Musuko Motomiya** de 12 años de edad. Musuko era un chico simpático y leal además de muy aventurero. Es un poco perezoso y siempre está de buen humor, aunque usa esto un poco para ocultar que en realidad es un joven que se siente solo, sus padres trabajan mucho y a veces dejan a su hijo un poco de lado. Le gusta el soccer y los videojuegos. Es muy noble y tiene un corazón enorme.

Es idéntico a Daisuke a su edad y es compañero de Chibimon.

**Mimi Tachikawa**, ahora **Harrison**, se había convertido en una chef especializada en postres que tenía su propio programa en televisión. Mimi se había casado con su novio de la adolescencia, Michael Harrison, quien era un famoso cineasta. El matrimonio tenía un único hijo y se trataba del niño de 10 años, **Miki Harrison-Tachikawa** quien es un muchacho consentido y quejumbroso. Le gusta divertirse a costa de los demás y aunque es un poco egoísta a veces, resulta que tiene un gran corazón. Tiene una buena relación con sus padres. Es muy listo y tiene unas notas excelentes, resulta ser bueno especialmente para las matemáticas, para orgullo de sus progenitores, aunque en realidad Miki no lo admite porque no quiere ser llamado un nerd. Le gusta lucir apuesto.

**Ken Ichijouji** había dejado atrás las peores etapas de su vida y ahora había formado una hermosa familia. El hombre se había convertido en el mejor investigador privado de la ciudad y se había casado con **Miyako Ichijouji **quien era una mujer de hogar. El matrimonio había tenido 3 preciosos hijos, la mayor llamada **Kaya Ichijouji **una niña vivaz, femenina y un poco inmadura que tenía ya 12 años de vida. Kaya disfrutaba de salir con sus amigas y de fingir que nada le daba miedo. Odia sus gafas por lo cual se compra lentes de contacto. Es un genio computacional pero trata de ocultarlo porque piensa que no es cool. El mediano de 9 años era ** Setsu Ichijouji **un jovencito inteligente que heredó el comportamiento un poco introvertido de Ken y sin embargo de Miyako también adquirió su personalidad ligeramente dramática y exagerada. Setsu disfruta mucho de leer y de molestar a su hermana mayor. Finalmente el matrimonio acababa de tener al joven **Kenji Ichijouji **de 7 meses de nacido.

Ella es de cabello oscuro y ojos color miel y su digimon es Poromon mientras que el de su hermano es Minomon y él posee el cabello color violeta de Miyako y los ojos azules de Ken.

**Jyou Kido **tenía ahora 40 años de edad y se había dedicado a estudiar medicina para finalmente especializarse en digimons y ahora era el médico principal de los monstruos digitales en todo el mundo. Su esposa, **Sakumi Kido** era una pediatra dedicada y junto a ella había procreado a un único hijo: **Shun Kido**, de 11 años de edad un niño inteligente y dedicado cómo sus dos padres, dice que su sueño es ser un médico de digimon como lo es Jyou a quien admira como a nadie. Es un chico un poco infantil a quien sus padres consienten mucho y que tiene una gran confianza en sí mismo debido a esto. Es extrovertido, siempre dice lo que piensa y a veces se siente más mayor de lo que es en realidad.

Tiene el cabello azul y usa gafas como Jyou, además de que es el compañero humano de Bukamon.

**Iori Hida ** había estudiado Derecho Penal y ahora era un reconocido abogado a pesar de tener apenas 34 años ya era más afamado que muchos que llevaban más en el negocio. Su esposa era igualmente abogada y su nombre era **Kami Hida. **El matrimonio de estos había traído a la vida a la amorosa y dulce **Yumiko Hida** una niña tierna de 11 años de edad, la cual era educada bajo mucha rigidez y tradicionalidad de parte de sus padres. Es alguien reservada que le cuesta expresar lo que siente. Práctica kendo pero últimamente le ha estado perdiendo el interés pero teme decírselo a su padre. Tiene muchos talentos particulares que la hacen una niña muy especial.

Es la compañera de Upamon y es castaña de ojos verdes idénticos a los de Iori.

**Koushiro Izumi** se había dedicado a la investigación del Digimundo y se había convertido en el experto más reconocido en ese campo, junto al hermano de Jyou y el padre de Sora. Koushiro había contraído nupcias con una guapa profesora de nombre **Anako** **Izumi** y con ella había tenido a su única hija, **Meiko "Mei" Izumi, ** la niña de 9 años era muy lista y buena para las computadoras, aunque no tanto como su padre y tampoco le interesaba mucho realmente. Lo que a Mei le gustaba más eran las artes; la pintura, las películas, la música y la literatura eran sus hobbies favoritos. Sin embargo como toda artista es un poco extravagante y desprende un aire misterioso.

Su digimon compañero es Motimon y tiene el cabello rojo y los ojos negros como su padre.

.

.

Este es solamente el prologo en el que espero vayan conociendo a los personajes principales de esta historia.

No sé que decir más que muchas gracias por leer y que espero que si entraron puedan tomarse el tiempo de dejar un comentario.

Un beso!


	2. El campamento de verano

**Itachi Yagami: **Hijo de Taichi (10 años)

**Ayumi Ishida: **Hija de Sora y Yamato (10 años)

**Yoshiro Ishida:** Hijo de Sora y Yamato (6 años)

**Saiki Takaishi: **Hijo de Takeru Takaishi (12 años)

**Ryuki Taeda/Yagami: **Hijo de Hikari Yagami (12 años)

**Musuko Motomiya: **Hijo de Daisuke Motomiya (12 años)

**Kaya Ichijouji: **Hija de Miyako y Ken (12 años)

**Setsu Ichijouji: **Hijo de Miyako y Ken (9 años)

**Shun Kido: **Hijo de Jyou Kido (11 años)

**Yumiko Hida "Yumi": **Hija de Iori Hida (11 años)

**Michael Harrison/Tachikawa "Miki": **Hijo de Mimi Tachikawa (10 años)

**Meiko Izumi "Mei": **Hija de Koushiro Izumi (9 años)

"El campamento de verano"

Rayos del sol, sol, sol y más sol sobre todo en el campo justo donde estos individuos se encontraban, fuera de una amplia cabaña. El pequeño Shun Kido se veía obligado a cubrir sus pequeños ojos de los mortales rayos calientes de la bola de fuego alrededor de la cual giraba el planeta. Quiso maldecir el verano una vez más desde que éste inició. Nada hasta ahora le había salido como había deseado, pero más que nada quiso maldecir a sus amigos que eran tan impuntuales que no podía creerlo.

Así que decidió dejar de recordar su trágico verano, porque hasta ahora lo poco que iba de la época más calurosa del año no había sido nada buena. Sus padres trabajando la mayoría del tiempo sin prestarle demasiada atención, sus amigos enfrascados en sus cosas dejándole solo y aburrido, su madre enferma y su padre insistiéndole con aquella maravillosa idea que los llevaba aquel día a ese extraño lugar.

-Parece que con los años se vuelven más impuntuales. –se quejó su papá, el médico especializado en Digimon, Jyou Kido.

-Entiéndelos, Jyou. –habló Gomamon, el Digimon de su padre. –Todos tienen muchas ocupaciones. Recuerda cuanto te costó que te dieran la mañana libre en el hospital.

-A pesar de todo seguimos siendo siempre los primeros, papá. –observó el pequeño de diez años.

-Eso es porque somos muy responsables, Shun. –aseguró Bukamon, su Digimon con una sonrisa. El aludido se esforzó por imitarlo a pesar de la molestia y el sueño que aún tenía. Madrugar no era lo suyo

-Gomamon tiene razón. –afirmó Jyou. –Sólo nos queda esperar. Me preocupa un poco haber dejado a tu madre sola, esos vómitos no pueden ser normales.

-¿Qué tiene, mamá? –preguntó inocentemente el infante que ya llevaba varios días viendo a su madre enferma e incómoda.

-Pues aún no sabemos hijito. –respondió Kido. –Pero tenemos nuestras sospechas…

-¡Tu papá piensa que tu mamá está embarazada, Shun! –exclamó Gomamon muy animado.

Pero la expresión de Shun de animada no tenía absolutamente nada. Su rostro era de perplejidad absoluta. La palabra embarazada retumbaba en su mente una y otra vez. Un hermanito. La posibilidad de tener un hermanito. La idea le resultaba en extremo desagradable, a él siempre le había gustado ser hijo único y que el poco tiempo libre de sus padres se centrara en él. No quería compartir eso y tener que luchar con un bebé por atención. Bukamon pareció adivinar los pensamientos de su compañero humano porque de inmediato intervino.

-Eso sería muy sorprendente ¿No, Shun?

Pero el peli azul más joven no respondió.

-¿Shun, estás bien? –preguntó Jyou mirando el semblante asombrado de su hijo.

-Es broma ¿Verdad papá? –cuestionó el niño Kido.

-Pensé que te haría un poco de ilusión… -admitió el medico bastante decepcionado.

-Sí papá. –bramó irónicamente cruzándose de brazos. –La misma ilusión que me hace ir a ese campamento en el Digimundo… -masculló entre dientes porque la idea de acampar al aire libre, aunque fuese con sus amigos, no le emocionaba demasiado.

Pero Jyou tenía un buen oído y fue consciente de las palabras de su primogénito.

-Será divertido, ya verás. –aseguró su padre. –Al principio creí que eras muy joven para ir a pasar dos semanas en el Digimundo solo con Bukamon y tus amigos, pero creo que estás listo.

El anteojudo más joven permaneció cruzado de brazos.

Afortunadamente para Jyou a aquel campo llegó nada más y nada menos que la familia Hida, Iori iba sujeto de la mano de su única hija mientras se acercaban a los Kido. Armadillomon los seguía de cerca y Upamon iba en los brazos de la callada Yumiko que miraba al frente aún adormilada. Su padre al parecer la había querido levantar más temprano de lo necesario para un último entrenamiento de kendo antes de que ella se fuera con sus amigos dos semanas al Mundo Digital de campamento.

-Buenos días, Iori. –saludó amablemente Jyou quien se había visto salvado por su llegada.

-Hola Jyou. –respondió el abogado. –Al parecer seguimos siendo los más puntuales.

-No sé ni para que nos molestamos. –soltó Kido. –Deberíamos estar acostumbrados a estas cosas. Todos los años es igual.

-Ni siquiera por el día que es. –se quejó Gomamon que ya estaba acostumbrado a esperar pacientemente por el resto.

-¿Tu esposa, Iori? –preguntó Jyou tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Es que como yo tenía un caso que atender ella ofreció hacerse cargo para que pudiera venir. –explicó el más joven.

-Les manda saludos a todos. –añadió Armadillomon.

Mientras los adultos mantenían una plática más o menos amena Yumiko había decidido acercarse con Upamon a Shun y Bukamon quienes se encontraban todavía muy perplejos por el intercambio de palabras con Jyou.

-Hola Shun-kun. –saludó cortésmente la castaña de la misma edad. -¿Estás listo para el campamento?

La niña llevaba en su espalda una enorme mochila con todo lo necesario, llevaba su largo cabello sujeto con un moño amarillo del mismo color de su blusa y un short blanco. Sonrió tímidamente mientras el joven peli azul la miraba.

-Más o menos. –confesó el niño. –Llevo en mi mochila lo que mi padre me dijo que necesitaría y lo que funciona en el Digimundo.

-Seguro será de mucha utilidad. –aseguró Yumiko. –Oye ¿Sabes a qué hora llegaban los señores Ishida de sus vacaciones?

Yamato, Sora, Ayumi y Yoshiro se habían ido a pasar una semana a Francia aquel verano aprovechando que los padres podían darse un pequeño descanso de sus trabajos. Yumiko, quien se consideraba a sí misma como la mejor amiga de Ay-chan, la extrañaba bastante.

-Pues Yoshi mandó un correo electrónico. –dijo Shun. –Llegaron ayer en la noche.

-Que emoción. –dijo Yumi.

-Yumi-chan ha extrañado mucho a Ayumi. –comentó Upamon dando saltitos.

La conversación de esos dos pequeños se vio cruelmente interrumpida por la llegada de los Takaishi, quienes al parecer aun no perdían del todo su puntualidad después de tantos años. Takeru y Hikari parecían un poco molestos pues no iban tomados de la mano como de costumbre, ni siquiera se miraban, el estómago abultado de Kari delataba que entraba en su casi séptimo mes de embarazo. Gatomon y Patamon parecían nerviosos y tensos pero ajenos a esto Ryuki y Saiki andaban contentos jugando con sus Digimon compañeros.

-Sai deja de lanzar a Tokomon. –le pidió su hermanastro. –Vas a lastimarlo.

-No seas tonto. –alegó el rubio mientras su Digimon volaba por los aires y aterrizaba en sus brazos donde se encontraba seguro. –A Tokomon le encanta.

-¡Wu, más alto!

Tanto Ryuki como Salamon rodaron los ojos. La gente pensaría que al convivir a diario con ese par uno se acostumbraba a estas escenas. Pues la verdad es que no.

-Takeru, Hikari, buenos días. –saludó Iori mientras se recargaban en la pared de la cabaña.

-Buenos días. –dijeron ambos al unísono sin muchos ánimos.

-Kari luces un poco pálida. –comentó Kido que no en balde había tomado los años obligatorios de medicina general. –Quizás deberíamos entrar a la cabaña de mis padres, puede que te suba la presión por la altura.

-Estoy bien. –negó la castaña.

-Es que no tuvo una buena noche. –aseguró Takeru.

-Así es. –dijo Hikari. –Fue pésima noche, en realidad.

El comentario pareció molestar a Takeru pero lo disimuló muy bien indicándole a Patamon que bajara de su cabeza porque ya hacia suficiente calor. Por su parte los hijos del matrimonio Takaishi ya se habían acercado a sus otros dos amiguitos más jóvenes. Ryuki llevaba una mochila roja mientras que Saiki una mochila más grande que la de su hermanastro de color verde oscuro.

-¡Yumi-chan! –exclamó Sai abrazándola por los hombros lo que provocó que se sonrojara inmediatamente a causa de su timidez. –Dime que tu madre nos ha mandado galletas.

-Sabes que sí. –contestó con sus ojos verdes mirando al suelo. –Y en especial me dijo que te había preparado tus favoritas.

-Fantástico. –dijo el rubio. –Amo las de chispas con nuez.

-Eres un glotón. –dijo Ryuki obligando a Saiki a soltarse de la niña Hida y liberándola de su obvia incomodidad, ella le agradeció con la mirada. –Cada día te pareces más a mi primo, Itachi.

-Eso le pasa por pasar tanto tiempo con él y con Musuko. –comentó Salamon.

-Las mañas se pegan. –agregó Shun sonriendo débilmente.

-Mentira. –brama Saiki negando con la cabeza. –Lo de Motomiya es pura competencia sana, no es que me junte con él por gusto. –miente rotundamente. Todos allí saben que el rubio considera a Musuko uno de sus mejores amigos.

-A Sai le gusta darle una paliza en los videojuegos. –se rió Tokomon en los brazos de Takaishi.

-Así se habla, amigo. –le alagó su compañero sonriéndole de par en par.

Sai parecía no haberse fijado pero a diferencia de su hermanastro, Ryuki se había dado cuenta que algo extraño había ocurrido con sus padres. El niño era más observador que Sai y podía fácilmente identificar el ambiente tenso que había entre Hikari y Takeru desde que se habían despertado. Además claro de que últimamente habían estado mejor que nunca a causa del bebé que venía en camino. Más no sabía la razón de su molestia el uno con el otro.

-Te ves un poco serio, Ryu-kun. –le habló Yumiko, éste le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Estoy bien, Yumiko. –aseguró el joven castaño. –Sólo estaba pensando. No debes preocuparte por mí.

Ella asintió.

-Oigan ¿Ese no es Daisuke con su hijo? –preguntó Jyou mirando al frente como un auto se aparcaba.

-¿Daisuke? –repitió Takeru. –No lo creo.

-Pero si es igualito a él. –replicó Hikari entornando los ojos y mirando con fijeza al hombre adulto que bajaba del auto seguido de V-mon y su único hijo. –Y hasta viene V-mon.

-Imposible. –negó Iori. –Debe ser una alucinación producto de este calor infernal.

Pero contrario a todos los pronósticos el que se acercaba de la mano de su único hijo era nada más y nada menos que Daisuke Motomiya acompañado de su Digimon y de su mujer. A todos los que se encontraban allí esto los dejó alucinados.

-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Daisuke? –preguntó TK frunciendo el ceño. Daisuke bufó.

-Tú cállate. –le espetó refunfuñando. -¿No puedo llegar a tiempo o qué?

-No. –respondieron los otros cuatro al unísono.

-Cállense todos. –pidió nuevamente Motomiya. -¡V-mon diles algo!

-¿Qué hay de comer?

-¡V-mon!

Mientras Daisuke reprendía a su compañero digital por preocuparse más por su alimentación que por defenderle del ataque sin sentido de sus amigos, Musuko y Chibimon se aproximaban a los demás con una amplia sonrisa surcándoles el rostro.

-¿Por qué tan feliz, Motomiya? –preguntó Saiki haciendo volar a Tokomon por los aires una vez más y sacándole un buen susto a Ryuki. -¿Es que ya te has olvidado la última paliza que te di en la consola?

-Para tu información, Takaishi, yo te puedo patear el trasero cuando quiera. –aseguró el moreno. -¿No es obvio? –el rubio negó. –Es porque nos vamos de campamento. ¡Esto será emocionante! –aseguró el niño de pelos parados, aunque en realidad su alegría era en parte que los Ishida regresaban de vacaciones ese día y con ellos, Ayumi.

Sería inútil mentir, Musuko tenía un pequeño enamoramiento con la hija de Sora y Yamato, pero que su amigo Yagami no le oyera porque lo mataría de una. Itachi no era muy afín a la niña que le gustaba.

Además si Sai escuchaba eso de su boca seguro se enfadaría muchísimo con él, después de todo Ayumi (aunque no lo pareciera por su madurez) era menor que él.

-Si lo será, Musuko. –le apoyó Chibimon haciendo una pirueta mortal en el aire que hizo que Tokomon sintiera celos.

-¿Tú patearme el trasero? En tus sueños. –replicó Saiki ignorando completamente la parte del campamento y de la diversión.

-Eh Musuko-kun. –comenzó Yumiko. –En realidad no creo que emocionante sea una buena palabra para describirlo. Después de todo el Digimundo es bastante seguro en estos días.

-Da igual. –le cortó el heredero de los más famosos googles. –Será fantástico. Al menos pasaré unos días lejos de casa.

-Yo sólo quiero que haya una buena cama…

-Ryuki, siento decepcionarte pero es el Digimundo no un hotel. –se burló Shun. –Y sinceramente creo que tu comentario fue demasiado "Miki"…

Ryu hizo una cara de susto. Mientras los demás se reían inevitablemente, era muy obvio que lo que Ryuki había querido no era parecerse al hijo de Mimi Tachikawa y a su característico humor quejumbroso y mimado.

-¡Feliz primero de Agosto, mis queridos amigos!

La atención de todos fue inmediatamente captada por la causante del alboroto. Una mujer de cabello castaño, buena figura para su edad, ojos color miel y una sonrisa fresca en el rostro acompañada de su Digimon y su familia. Los Harrison-Tachikawa estaban llegando.

Muchas gracias por leer!


	3. La hora de partir

**Itachi Yagami: **Hijo de Taichi (10 años)

**Ayumi Ishida: **Hija de Sora y Yamato (10 años)

**Yoshiro Ishida:** Hijo de Sora y Yamato (6 años)

**Saiki Takaishi: **Hijo de Takeru Takaishi (12 años)

**Ryuki Taeda/Yagami: **Hijo de Hikari Yagami (12 años)

**Musuko Motomiya: **Hijo de Daisuke Motomiya (12 años)

**Kaya Ichijouji: **Hija de Miyako y Ken (12 años)

**Setsu Ichijouji: **Hijo de Miyako y Ken (9 años)

**Shun Kido: **Hijo de Jyou Kido (11 años)

**Yumiko Hida "Yumi": **Hija de Iori Hida (11 años)

**Michael Harrison/Tachikawa "Miki": **Hijo de Mimi Tachikawa (10 años)

**Meiko Izumi "Mei": **Hija de Koushiro Izumi (9 años)

* * *

><p>"Hora de partir"<p>

Mimi les saludó a todos con una sonrisa radiante en su cara mientras Michael, su marido desde hace años, hacía lo mismo aunque con mucha menos efusividad que la que era su mujer. Es que para cualquiera sería imposible alcanzar los niveles de emoción que ponía Mimi en su saludo (excepto tal vez para Miyako o su hija Kaya).

Sin retraso los Izumi llegaron tras los Harrison-Tachikawa. Koushiro con su esposa Anako saludaron a todos con mucha más reserva y sonrieron felices de encontrarse con sus amigos ya casi todos allí reunidos.

Por su parte los más jóvenes se saludaron de igual manera.

-Tienes una cara larga. –observó Mei Izumi. Miki hizo una mueca en su bonita cara. -¿Qué pasa contigo?

-Nada pasa conmigo. –replicó el muchachito de cabellos castaños. –Es sólo que un campamento no era como quería pasar mis vacaciones de verano. Papá se había ofrecido a llevarme a Disney y mi mamá se negó.

Mei, con su cabello rojo recogido en dos coletas, se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que es mejor pasar el tiempo entre la naturaleza, hay muchas cosas que observar. Incluso podrías sacar inspiración de allí, ¿Sabes?

-¿Inspiración?

-Sí, podrías descubrir lo que quieres hacer para el resto de tu vida si prestaras atención a los detalles, Miki. –agregó Mei quien creía que de todo lo que había a su alrededor podía sacar algo hermoso.

-Es que tú estás loca. –fue la conclusión del hijo de Mimi.

Pronto los dos niños se reunieron con el resto de sus amigos que se veían inmersos en una plática acerca de lo primero que harían al pisar el Mundo Digital. Miki seguía luciendo de mal humor y lo único que Mei pudo pensar fue que ojala el próximo año el tío Michael lo llevara a Disney para no tener que lidiar de nuevo con ese humor que tendría durante todo el campamento.

-Perdón el retraso. –se disculpó Miyako. –No solemos ser quienes llegan tarde pero es que a Kenji le dio un poco de tos y eso no hizo tardar más. –explicó el ama de casas señalando a su pequeño hijo menor de apenas siete meses que dormitaba en sus brazos.

-Si Daisuke ya está aquí sí que debimos de haber llegado bastante tarde. –soltó Ken falsamente agobiado.

-Tú también cállate Ichijouji. –se quejó el moreno al ser tan ofendido.

La mayoría se rió de lo dicho por el detective Ichijouji, todos excepto Kari que al parecer estaba ida. Desde la noche anterior no podía evitar sentir cierta melancolía. Cosa que Takeru no parecía entender del todo, razón por la cual estaban tan distantes.

-Miren quienes llegaron. –observó Jyou sonriendo. –Hasta que se dejan ver.

Del auto de Yamato venían bajando toda la familia Ishida conformada por la diseñadora Sora Ishida y su esposo el astronauta Yamato Ishida, sus compañeros Digimon Biyomon y Gabumon y sus hijos. Ayumi y Yoshiro con sus respectivos digitales, Sora y Matt tenían cara de casi no haber dormido nada pero los niños simplemente lucían entusiasmados.

-¡Tío TK, tía Kari!

Los niños se lanzaron a los brazos de sus tíos mientras estos los saludaban y miraban con emoción el vientre de Kari que según ellos estaba enorme cuando en realidad casi no había diferencia y luego de saludar cordialmente a todos sus "tíos postizos" se fueron a juntar con sus amiguitos mientras que los esposos Ishida tomados del brazo se tambaleaban hacia sus amigos.

-Feliz primero de agosto. –masculló Sora. Para la mayoría eso sonó inteligible.

-Mi amor aún no es Navidad.

-Yo he dicho Primero de agosto, Yamato. –le replicó la pelirroja a su esposo quien cabeceaba del sueño.

-¿Enserio, cielo? Pues entonces olvídalo.

Takeru se acercó a saludar con un abrazo a su hermano y a su cuñada, los muy condenados habían conseguido unas vacaciones en sus trabajos y pudieron viajar a Francia una semana por lo que no se veían desde hace días. Algo muy notable para la familia que se reunía prácticamente cada sábado.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? –preguntó Koushiro. –Parecen zombis.

-Creo que un zombi estaría mejor que yo. –replicó Yamato.

-Te lo explico. –se ofreció Sora. –Nuestro avión se retrasó casi dos horas por lo que llegamos a eso de las tres de la mañana y el Jet Lag nos ha pegado duro al tener que lidiar con dos niños enérgicos a esas horas de la mañana.

-Aun así ni siquiera llegaron a tiempo. –alegó Daisuke.

-Trata de llegar a tiempo cuando el conductor del auto que te lleva se queda dormido en media autopista y un tráiler casi nos destroza a todos.

Todos habían escuchado atentos el relato tan interesante de la pelirroja excepto Iori quien miraba a un punto específico ligeramente preocupado.

-Sora, creo que Yamato se ha muerto. No se mueve.

Sora miro a su esposo tirado recargado en una pared de la cabaña con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro sin moverse ni un milímetro y con la boca ligeramente abierta, era cierto, parecía un muerto.

-Así se pone cuando solo duerme una hora y media, No te preocupes. –dijo la mujer. –Creo que tú estarías igual.

…

Mientras tanto los niños se habían reunido todos, a pesar de que Miki y Shun aún seguían un poco molestos la presencia de sus amigos dándoles ánimos los hizo relajarse mucho y poder actuar con más naturalidad. La mayoría estaban emocionados. Musuko, Ayumi, Yoshi, Mei, Saiki y Kaya estaban muy entusiasmados y casi no podían esperar para partir. Por su parte tanto Kido como Tachikawa no se encontraban tan alegres y lo que eran Ryuki y Setsu simplemente estaban indiferentes, aunque alegres de pasar más tiempo todos juntos.

-Qué guapa te has puesto, Ay-chan. –aseguró Musuko con una sonrisita en su cara.

-Pero si sólo ha sido una semana. –se extrañó Yoshiro Ishida ante los halagos de su amigo hacia su hermana mayor.

-Así es, no hagas el tonto, Motomiya. –se rió la niña de ojos azules, el moreno suspiró.

Ayumi siempre subestimaba sus atenciones así como solía hacer Hikari con las de Daisuke.

-¿No vendrá Yagami? –cuestionó Ayumi sentándose sobre una roca pues cargar la mochila que llevaba resultaba cansado.

-¿Y eso? –indagó su primo mayor. –Cualquiera diría que quieres que venga.

La rubia rió irónicamente.

-Por favor… es Yagami. Sólo no quiero hacerme falsas ilusiones sobre que no va a venir para que luego venga apareciéndose. –explicó con los brazos en jarra.

-Pues qué bueno que no te hiciste ilusiones, Ay-chan. –dijo Yumiko alegre de ver de nuevo a su mejor amiga. –Porque ahí vienen Itachi y sus papás.

Y en efecto, el moreno de once años se iba acercando somnoliento todavía tallándose los ojos y bostezando a cada nuevo paso que daba. Su padre, Taichi y su esposa Minako, iban un poco más atrás acercándose a sus amigos.

-Para no perder la costumbre. –comenzó Mimi. –Taichi de último.

-Eh pero llegué y tampoco es que fuera tan tarde, seguro que Daisuke no ha llegado hace mucho tampoco. –se intentó defender el embajador.

-Para que lo sepas, hermano. –habló Kari. –Daisuke ha llegado temprano.

-Vamos, Kari. No quieras hacerme sentir peor inventando esas cosas. –pidió Tai riendo ante la incoherente idea de que Motomiya fuera puntual.

-¡Otro más! –se quejó el aludido levantando las manos al cielo. –Ninguno me tiene confianza, desconsiderados…

-Pobrecito, Tai. –intervino Minako. –No ves que de seguro Akane le tuvo que apresurar este año.

-En realidad –habló Akane Motomiya. –Daisuke se ha apurado por su cuenta. Creo que está enfermo.

-¡Amor, no tú también!

Itachi por fin, después de mucho esfuerzo y determinación, pudo reunirse con sus amigos. Koromon iba en su cabeza más despierto que el muchachito. El moreno al reunirse con ellos se percató que todos le miraban extraño.

-¿No habrá una cama aquí, cierto?

Ryuki le proporcionó un coscorrón lo que ocasionó que Koromon saliera volando al suelo y que el hijo de Taichi despertara un poco más.

-Eres un perezoso, Yagami. –le espetó Ayumi. –Ya son las nueve y treinta. Que desgracia eres.

-A callar Ishida. –respondió Itachi somnoliento. –Es muy temprano para tener que lidiar con el ogro.

Obviamente este comentario sólo sirvió para enfurecer a Ayumi quien le propicio una buena patada en la entrepierna haciéndolo despertar completamente a causa del agudo dolor. Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

-Pero que agresividad de las mujeres últimamente. –comentó Musuko dirigiéndose hasta su desfallecido amigo. –Ay-chan, hasta lo has hecho con saña. –se burló aunque la miraba en realidad con admiración.

-Ni opines, Motomiya. –le ordenó la rubia, ese lado oscuro solo le salía cuando se trataba de Yagami, algo que su padre comprendía a la perfección. Cabe decir que tampoco le tenía mucha paciencia a Musuko. –Ni que te hubiera pegado tan fuerte…

-Si hasta le has doblado. –observó Kaya Ichijouji. –Creo que sí le ha dolido.

-Genio. –susurró Setsu por lo bajo ganándose un codazo de hermana mayor, no quería que la dejara en ridículo y menos frente a su amor platónico, o sea Ryuki Taeda-Yagami.

Y aunque Yoshiro parecía ser el único realmente preocupado por el estado moribundo del niño Yagami pronto la preocupación se esfumó y se unió así a la conversación de los demás.

-No cabe duda que todos son unos terribles amigos. –les dijo el hijo del portador del valor mirando especialmente a una rubia que no le tenía demasiado aprecio que digamos desde los ocho y parece que lo tiene bien asumido, al menos desde que la infeliz le lanzó un proyectil de lodo a la cara.

Mientras tanto en la cabeza de un rubio al que todos conocemos bien (y no, no es el que parece un muerto debido a las pocas horas de sueño) sólo había una cosa. Solucionar el problema que tenía con su amada esposa. Él le había prometido no herirla nunca y protegerla de todo así que no podía permitirse ser el quien la hiriera. Pronto la tomó del brazo y la apartó de todos.

-Hikari, perdóname por ponerme así anoche. –se disculpó siendo lo más sincero posible. –No quiero que estés molesta y menos hoy. Es primero de agosto, y sabes que este día es importante…

-Lo sé. –dijo simplemente. Luego dio un suspiro. –Perdóname tú a mí. No sé qué me pasó… es que de verdad que este tema me afecta mucho, TK, además las hormonas del embarazo me alteran.

-Yo sé que a pesar de los años la oscuridad siempre te ha molestado, Hikari.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó la castaña. –Ya no tengo motivos para temerle, soy más fuerte y yo solía estar bien.

-La luz no puede existir sin la oscuridad, querida.

-¿Es por eso? Takeru no lo entiendo. Sé que te molestó que me pusiera tan mal anoche pero es que ese sueño no deja de acecharme.

-Yo debí ser más comprensivo, además nuestro Ryuki también puede percibir que algo contigo no anda bien.

-Son sólo paranoias mías. –aseguró la mujer bajando la mirada. –Mejor olvidémonos de esto por ahora.

Takeru iba a replicar, lamentablemente el grito de Taichi indicándoles que los niños ya se iban los sacó de su burbuja de amor y los hizo volver a la realidad. Sus hijos se iban dos semanas al Digimundo de campamento sólo con lo necesario y aunque al principio ambos habían temido separarse tanto tiempo de ellos, ahora estaban seguros que sería una experiencia que éstos no olvidarían en sus vidas.

-Cuídense mucho. –indicaba Sora a sus hijos mientras Yamato intentaba mantenerse en pie. –No se separen del grupo para nada, en especial tú, Yoshi y también Tsunomon.

-Si mami. –afirmó el pequeño pelirrojo con aquella sonrisa de "No rompo ni un plato" pero en cuando te des vuelta rompe la vajilla entera.

-Hablo en serio, hijo. –prosiguió Sora. –Nada de ir a explorar por ahí con tu Digimon o de esconderte de tu hermana.

-Yo lo cuidaré. –aseguró Tsunomon.

-Te lo encargo mucho, Ayumi. –pidió Yamato a su primogénita. –Sé que puedo confiar en ti. Y cuídate mucho, si te sigue doliendo la cabeza nos mandas un correo para recogerte. No te vayas a resfriar.

-Por supuesto papá.

-Y tú Yoshiro… -Yamato le quitó la gorra que llevaba puesta y le acarició el cabello. –Deberías quitarte este horrible gorro y dejar que tu madre lo lavara al menos un día. –pidió el astronauta. Su pelirrojo hijo negó.

Ishida sólo pudo pensar que con esa terriblemente fea gorra puesta se parecía más que nunca a T.K.

-No se separen. –repitió la pelirroja nuevamente mirándolos como si no fuera a verlos en un año al menos.

…

-Yumiko, escúchame bien. –decía su padre. –Debes de intentar ser más abierta con todos ¿Sí? Yo sé que te ira bien.

-Sí padre. –afirmó la niña. –Despídeme de nuevo de mamá.

-Claro hija. Cuídate y compórtate.

-¡Claro que se comportará Iori! –aseguró Armadillomon. –La has educado muy bien.

Tanto Yumi-chan como su progenitor se sonrojaron un poco. La niña quiso abrir la boca y poder decirle a su padre lo que sentía, deseó poder abrirse con él así como le estaba pidiendo serlo con los demás. De verdad que intentó que las palabras brotaran de sus labios y así ser capaz de sincerarse. Decirle lo que quería, que el kendo ya no le fascinaba como antes pero… ¿De verdad sería suficientemente valiente para hacerlo?

-Tú también Upamon. –añadió el abogado. –Cuida a Yumi-chan.

-Sí, lo haré.

…

-…y por favor, pórtense bien. No les den lata a los demás y no hagan escándalos innecesarios ¿Oíste Kaya? No escándalos. –hablaba Miyako con un inquieto Kenji en sus brazos que apretujaba a su Leafmon como si se tratase de un juguete.

-Miyako, creo que tus hijos se portan muy bien siempre. –le replicó un poco Hawkmon.

-Cuando quieren. –alegó la de gafas. –Cuando no son un par de…

-Mamá, ya está bien. –la detuvo Kaya. –Ya entendimos, nos portaremos bien.

-Y nada de escándalos. –agregó Setsu.

-¡_Buuu_! –acotó el más pequeño de la familia, que desde que aprendía a balbucear no perdía la oportunidad de gritar lo que fuera.

-Pronto irás tú también, enano. –sonrió la primogénita de la familia.

-Gracias niños. –dijo su padre. –Setsu, cuida a tu hermana.

-No necesito que me cuiden, y menos un mocoso. –refunfuñó por lo bajo la aludida siendo completamente ignorada.

…

-¿Entonces estás listo para vivir muchas aventuras? –preguntaba un emocionado Taichi.

-Claro papá. –contestó Itachi. –Koromon y yo nacimos listos para eso.

-Claro que sí, Itachi. –le secundó su Digimon.

-Sólo recuerda no ser inconsciente. –acotó Tai. –Y siempre que puedas trata de ayudar a quienes lo necesiten.

-Sí, papá. Tú estarás orgulloso de mí. –aseguró el niño. –Seré un líder.

-¡Como tu papá! –exclamó Agumon

-Eso es muy bueno hijo pero no es lo más importante. –comentó el moreno. –Sólo intenta mantener a todos unidos siempre.

-Y abrígate en las noches, Itachi. –intervino Minako.

-Lo haré. –respondió. –Y tú mamá no intentes más feng-shui mientras no estoy. –pidió el niño recordando como la última vez había tropezado con un felpudo tan pronto al entrar a su hogar ya que a su madre le había dado por mover todos los muebles de lugar.

-No prometo nada cielo. –contestó Minako abrazándose a su pequeño con fuerza.

…

-Hijo, por favor te pido que estés siempre con los demás. –le decía Jyou a Shun. –Diviértete pero con precauciones.

-Escucha bien a tu padre. –le animó Gomamon. –Y tú también Bukamon, será tu deber cuidar a Shun desde ahora.

-Sí, lo haré. –dijo el pequeño Digimon orgulloso.

-¿Cuándo vuelva todo seguirá igual? –preguntó temeroso el niño de anteojos.

-Sí, hijo. –le dijo el doctor. –O incluso será mejor, ahora sólo piensa en pasarla bien.

-De acuerdo.

…

-Saiki Takaishi para de hacer eso. –ordenó su padre con firmeza tratando de imponerse frente a su travieso hijo.

-Pero a Tokomon le gusta, papá. –se quejó el niño que nuevamente hacia girar a su Digimon por los aires, el que cabe decir ya no encontraba el juego tan entretenido.

-Llevo diciéndolo toda la mañana… -agregó Ryuki. –Increíble que no me escuches nunca.

-No peleen. –pidió Kari. –Quiero que estén unidos y que ya que son de los mayores se encarguen de que no surjan problemas. –dijo sonriéndoles.

-Claro que lo haremos. –afirmó el niño rubio. –Y ustedes cuiden mucho a mi hermanito.

-O hermanita. –reprochó Ryuki.

-...O hermanita. –asintió de mala gana acariciando el abultado vientre de su madrastra.

-Por supuesto, hijos. –prometió Takeru. –Cuando vuelvan su hermanito o hermanita ya habrá crecido más. Recuerden vigilar a los demás…

-En especial vigilen a Ayumi e Itachi. –pidió Gatomon quien era bastante perceptiva. –Son sus primos y pueden volverse problemáticos si no aprenden a llevarse mejor.

-Haremos lo posible. –contestó Ryuki. –Esos dos parecen un caso perdido…

-Nosotros podemos hacer lo que deseemos, Ryu-kun. –le replicó Salamon.

-Entonces cuídense y cuiden de todos en general, no peligros y no bromas estúpidas. –dijo Takeru y acto seguido todos se abrazaron.

…

-Bien podrías cambiar esa cara. –dijo Mimi cruzándose de brazos. – Hasta parece que no te da emoción.

-Me daría más emoción Disney. –se quejó Miki. –Pero prometo divertirme lo más que pueda, mamá.

-El próximo año iremos a Disney, campeón. –le sonrió Michael. Mimi rodó los ojos al ver que ella definitivamente no era la que más consentía a Miki de los dos. –Ahora sólo recuerda cuidarte mucho.

-¡Y no andar solo por la noche! –agregó Betamon.

-Y no separarte de Tanemon. –dijo Palmon.

-Y no correr peligros.

-Mamá, estaré bien. –dijo Miki. –Lo peor que nos pasara será soportar pésimas condiciones para dormir, comida del asco y el maldito sol.

Tanto Miki como Tanemon sonrieron sintiendo a su madre sofocarlos en un enorme abrazo.

…

Para Koushiro y Anako era muy difícil separarse de Meiko ya que nunca habían tenido que hacerlo con anterioridad. Los dos la abrazaron con fuerza.

-No andes sola de noche. –indicó Koushiro. –Comunícate todos los días, Mei por favor.

-Si papá. –dijo la niña que no por nada cargaba con la laptop a pesar de que no fuera la más grande aficionada.

-Yo se lo recordaré. –aseguró Motimon.

-Si se separan siempre intenten juntarse nuevamente. –dijo Anako. –Y no te confíes de nada…

Mimi le sonrió comprensivamente a su retoño.

-Confiamos en que estarán bien. –dijo Tentomon.

…

Akane abrazó a su hijo largamente y Musuko sonrió en sus brazos, renuente a separarse de ella. Pese a que ya tuviera doce años seguía siendo un niño de mamá y él lo sabía (a pesar de que ésta trabajara mucho)

-Sólo recuerda porque llevas esas gafas en la cabeza hijo y estarás bien. –dijo Daisuke mirando con orgullo a su vástago.

-Es porque siempre debo reunir valor para enfrentar lo que venga.

-Así es, esa es la clave. El valor, la amistad, la confianza, los sueños…sin ellos no somos nada. –agregó sonriendo débilmente. –Cuídate y recuerda estas palabras por si necesitaras oírlas de mi boca.

-Si papá, lo tendré muy en cuenta. Y por favor, trata de dejar un poco el trabajo y descansar. –pidió Musuko.

Ambos, padre e hijo se abrazaron melancólicamente.

-¿Son muy parecidos no crees? –preguntó V-mon.

-Bastante. –respondió Chibimon.

..

Abrir una puerta, los dispositivos digitales servirían para ello. Emprender un viaje rumbo a lo seguro. Un grupo que lo único que deseaban era un verano lleno de aventuras y diversión sin imaginarse que encontrarían todo eso y más detrás de aquella puerta que por una extraña razón no los llevaría a donde ellos estaban planeando. Irían a parar a un lugar donde ninguno, ni el más fuerte de ellos, estaba preparado para conocer.

Muchas gracias por leer!


	4. Oscuridad

**Itachi Yagami: **Hijo de Taichi (10 años)

**Ayumi Ishida: **Hija de Sora y Yamato (10 años)

**Yoshiro Ishida:** Hijo de Sora y Yamato (6 años)

**Saiki Takaishi: **Hijo de Takeru Takaishi (12 años)

**Ryuki Taeda/Yagami: **Hijo de Hikari Yagami (12 años)

**Musuko Motomiya: **Hijo de Daisuke Motomiya (12 años)

**Kaya Ichijouji: **Hija de Miyako y Ken (12 años)

**Setsu Ichijouji: **Hijo de Miyako y Ken (9 años)

**Shun Kido: **Hijo de Jyou Kido (11 años)

**Yumiko Hida "Yumi": **Hija de Iori Hida (11 años)

**Michael Harrison/Tachikawa "Miki": **Hijo de Mimi Tachikawa (10 años)

**Meiko Izumi "Mei": **Hija de Koushiro Izumi (9 años)

* * *

><p>"Oscuridad"<p>

El frío me calaba hasta los huesos. Sentía mi cuerpo temblar y sin embargo no podía hacer nada para abrir los ojos y escapar de aquel molesto frio que me estaba matando. Intenté mover mis músculos pero me resultaba imposible, todo era oscuridad y aquel frio terrible que me estaba carcomiendo. Pensé que si continuaba así en un par de horas iba a morir. Luché y luché con todas mis fuerzas y por fin pude volver a sentir mi cuerpo.

Abrí mis parpados con lentitud esperando encontrar alguna luz pero al contrario de eso todo era oscuridad, me ardían los ojos y me acaricié los brazos para tratar de darme calor. Funcionó un poco pero la sensación de vacío y de oscuridad en el ambiente no desaparecía.

-¿Musuko, estás bien?

Entonces lo vi. Chibimon estaba aquí a mi lado y ni siquiera me había percatado de su presencia, le tomé en brazos y asentí con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien, ¿Dónde estamos?

-No sé, nunca había venido a este lugar antes. –respondió mi Digimon.

Lo abracé hacia mí más fuertemente, por alguna razón me sentía inseguro y tenerlo a mi lado me ayudaba a sentirme un poco mejor.

-Algún lugar muy oscuro del Digimundo. –observé con detenimiento. -¿O es que ya anocheció?

-No sé, yo acabo de despertar también. –me dijo Chibimon.

-Es muy raro. –dije. –Nunca antes me había desmayado al venir al Mundo Digital. Hay que encontrar a los demás…

Así que me dispuse a buscar por los alrededores con Chibimon en mis brazos. No tuve que caminar mucho porque de inmediato un llanto llamó mi atención. Corrí a toda velocidad buscando el rastro de aquel lloriqueo.

-Es un niño. –dijo Chibimon.

-Es Yoshi. –añadí completamente seguro. –Debe estar por aquí.

Y tuve razón. El pequeño pelirrojo de ojos marrones estaba encogido en el suelo abrazándose a sí mismo con Tsunomon y Yokomon a su lado. Al verme vi como sus pequeños ojitos goteaban de lágrimas y se abalanzó contra mí rodeándome con sus pequeños bracitos. Le acaricié el cabello, si yo al despertarme tuve miedo Yoshi-kun debió de haberse sentido perdido.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No te duele nada? –pregunté inmediatamente.

-Sí, estoy bien. –me respondió el hermanito de Ayumi. -¿Dónde estamos, Musuko?

-No tengo idea. –sinceré preocupado.

-Nosotros no sabemos si este es el Digimundo. –dijo Tsunomon refiriéndose a él y a Yokomon.

Asentí con la cabeza. Esto no se veía para nada como el Digimundo que todos conocíamos y donde tantas veces habíamos ido a pasear con nuestros padres. Esto era sinceramente un lugar deplorable.

-Si Yokomon está aquí, Ayumi debe estar cerca ¿No? –indagué preguntándome por el paradero de los demás. Sobre todo de la niña que tanto me gustaba.

-Hay que buscar a mi hermana, por favor. –me pidió Yoshiro, yo le dije que sí y ambos caminamos juntos.

De nuevo nuestro recorrido no duró tanto porque los digimon captaron más voces humanas en dirección al norte por lo que nos dirigimos hasta allá con la esperanza de encontrar a Ayumi o a alguien más. Ahí estaban los hermanos Ichijouji, Minomon y Poromon. Setsu tenía a su hermana mayor abrazada y ella tenía los ojos rojos. Se veía asustada y quise poder hacer algo para que no fuera así. Me sentí impotente.

-Musuko. –me llamó mi mejor amiga Kaya. –Tenemos que salir de aquí, es un lugar horrible y…

-Hermana. –cortó Setsu la queja de Kaya. -¿Cómo saldremos de aquí? Este lugar no nos dejará irnos fácilmente. Estamos atrapados.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –preguntó Kaya mirándolo a los ojos. –Setsu-chan ¿Tú sabes dónde estamos?

-Es un lugar oscuro y frío. –su voz me sacó un estremecimiento. –Aquí no es donde estamos acostumbrados a ir. Es un lugar desolado, hermana. Reina el mal y no podremos salir nunca.

Su tono, su rostro y su mirada me asustaron. Quise poder estrujarlo, zarandearlo, hacer algo para que borrara esa mirada. Yoshi a mi lado se estremeció con fuerza y lo abracé. Setsu nos estaba asustando a todos e incluso Minomon se veía desdichado por las palabras de su compañero.

-No digas eso. –le pedí. –Hay que ser positivos.

-Aquí no hay lugar para eso. –replicó mirando hacia otro lado.

-¡Setsu! –la reprendió su hermana mayor mientras se acercaba más a él.

-Setsu-kun, nos estas asustando. –comentó Minomon. –Deja de decir esas cosas horribles.

Él no respondió simplemente asintió con la cabeza y pude notar como su mirada extraviada y triste regresaba a su lugar. Suspiré más tranquilo, no quiero pensar que haría si a Setsu le ocurriera algo…o bueno, a cualquiera de mis amigos. Pero él en especial parecía ahora tan frágil e inocente.

-Hace un momento me pareció ver a otra niña por allá. –dijo Poromon. –Pero no vi bien porque entonces Kaya despertó.

-Tal vez sea Ayumi. –propuso Yokomon entusiasmada de encontrarse con su compañera.

Así todos nos dirigimos al lugar que Poromon nos había indicado. No había absolutamente nadie pero había huellas, era obvio notarlas porque en el suelo estaba cubierto de algo parecido a la arena. Seguimos las huellas tranquilamente hasta que escuchamos un grito. Entonces apresuramos el paso y dimos con una chica de cabello castaño largo. De inmediato la identifiqué como Yumiko Hida y su Upamon, ambos mirando hacia un punto.

Me sentí un poco aliviado de verla. Nos habíamos reunido casi la mitad del grupo pero sinceramente sabía que Yoshi no se iba a calmar hasta hallar a su hermana. Itachi no me preocupaba tanto, se podía cuidar bien, el tonto de Takaishi lo mismo y Ryuki ni se diga, él podría cuidar de los demás si era necesario, Mei y Shun…ellos sí que me angustiaban sin hablar de Miki que era demasiado consentido. Quise aproximarme a Yumi pero ella ni siquiera nos dejó hablar cuando dijo:

-Vean aquello.

Frente a nosotros había un imponente mar oscuro.

Muchas gracias por leer!


	5. A la deriva

**Itachi Yagami: **Hijo de Taichi (10 años)

**Ayumi Ishida: **Hija de Sora y Yamato (10 años)

**Yoshiro Ishida:** Hijo de Sora y Yamato (6 años)

**Saiki Takaishi: **Hijo de Takeru Takaishi (12 años)

**Ryuki Taeda-Yagami: **Hijo de Hikari Yagami (12 años)

**Musuko Motomiya: **Hijo de Daisuke Motomiya (12 años)

**Kaya Ichijouji: **Hija de Miyako y Ken (12 años)

**Setsu Ichijouji: **Hijo de Miyako y Ken (9 años)

**Shun Kido: **Hijo de Jyou Kido (11 años)

**Yumiko Hida "Yumi": **Hija de Iori Hida (11 años)

**Michael Harrison/Tachikawa "Miki": **Hijo de Mimi Tachikawa (10 años)

**Meiko Izumi "Mei": **Hija de Koushiro Izumi (9 años)

* * *

><p>"A la deriva"<p>

Tokomon tembló una vez más en mis brazos, sabía que el clima tan denso y frio estaba molestando demasiado a mi Digimon pero ahora no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para ayudarle pues me encontraba igual o peor que él. Estaba perdido, no tenía rumbo y lo único que tenía en la cabeza era encontrarme con mi hermano, mis primos y mis amigos para estar juntos y poder hallar una solución a este embrollo.

-Saiki ¿Escuchas eso? –preguntó Tokomon llamando mi atención. Traté de oír algo.

-¿Qué?

-Es como una discusión.

Mi oído captaba a lo lejos sonidos distantes por lo que me acerque más y más tratando de hallar a quien sea que estuviera hablando. No busque mucho. Justo frente a mí el gran niño consentido, es decir Miki Tachikawa discutía con su Tanemon.

-Sólo quiero ir a casa. –se quejaba el castaño. Lo compadecí, de verdad lucia aterrado.

-No tengas miedo, yo te protegeré. –prometía Tanemon.

-Quiero irme…-repitió nuevamente. –Quiero irme.

Su mirada estaba sombría y eso me dio temor por lo que salí de donde me encontraba para que él notara mi presencia, sin embargo apenas me miró y continuó repitiendo que quería irse. Tanemon lucía desesperada por no saber cómo actuar.

-Miki. –lo llamé. –Escucha, buscaremos la forma de ir a casa. –prometí aunque no sabía cómo cumplir mi promesa.

-Estar aquí es horrible. –añadió temblando.

Lo rodeé con un brazo y aunque en un momento normal sabía que él no me lo hubiera permitido ahora se veía muy frágil y asustado.

-Debemos encontrar a los demás. –de pronto Tachikawa pareció reaccionar un poco.

-Es cierto. –dijo Tanemon. –Sus padres les pidieron estar juntos.

-Pues vamos a buscarlos entonces. –dije. No voy a engañarme diciendo que yo no estaba preocupado por mi hermano, Ay y Yoshi, mi amiga pelirroja y todos los demás.

Así que él se puso de pie y Tanemon saltó a sus brazos de una. Caminamos casi por diez minutos temiendo habernos perdido hasta que de pronto escuchamos un llanto. Me embargó el temor al pensar que pudiera ser de Ay, Mei o alguna de las demás. Mis primos en especial me preocupaban bastante así que corrimos rápidamente hacia el lugar del que provenía el llanto. Shun Kido lloraba desconsolado con Bukamon en su regazo.

-Shun. –lo saludé. –No estás solo, tranquilo. –le indiqué mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse.

-¿Qué demonios es este lugar? –preguntó alterado. –Este no es el Digimundo. Bukamon dice que nunca ha estado aquí.

-Pero Shun, nosotros tampoco conocemos todo este mundo. –replicó el Digimon de nuestro amigo peli azul.

-Es verdad, nosotros pasamos la mayoría del tiempo con ustedes. –agregó mi Tokomon

-Puede ser un lugar del Digimundo que no conocíamos. –sugerí mientras inspeccionaba un poco más.

Aunque muy dentro yo sabía que ese lugar no era nada parecido al mundo digital que tanto queríamos. Simplemente no era posible, todo estaba oscuro, había niebla y un frío que calaba hasta los huesos.

Un grito. Un grito agudo y lleno de angustia y desesperación que no era como ningún otro grito que yo hubiera escuchado. Estaba seguro de que quien lo estaba emitiendo estaba en la completa agonía. Yo por un segundo me sentí igual cuando reconocí la voz de Ryuki.

Mis piernas no me daban para correr más rápido, escuchaba los pasos de los otros dos detrás de mí pero no prestaba atención. Sólo necesitaba llegar. Cuando por fin sentí que me acercaba al sonido vi a mi hermanastro tendido de rodillas agarrándose la cabeza con fuerza a la orilla de un mar oscuro.

Corrí hacia él, Salamon intentaba calmarlo pero le era simplemente imposible, le tomé por los hombros y traté de calmarlo un poco.

-Ryuki, escúchame. –le rogué pero mi voz se ahogaba por su grito. –Estoy contigo.

-No dejes que me lleven. –me rogó aún entre gritos. –Quieren que yo…me quieren a mi…No me dejen. Salamon, Saiki. Mis amigos… no puedo pertenecer a este lugar.

Otro grito más y sentí que me daban un golpe seco en el pecho.

-¡Sai, el digivice!

De la nada, Meiko Izumi había llegado corriendo con un digivice completamente distinto a los nuestros, de color morado, lo apuntó hacia Ryuki y éste no pareció ni siquiera presentar un cambio. Entendí lo que trataba de decir y la imité inmediatamente sacando mi dispositivo digital. Me llevé una enorme sorpresa al encontrarlo cambiado pues era igual al de Mei pero de color verde.

Shun y Miki no tardaron en ayudarnos, ambos con sus digivice blanco y marrón respectivamente. Después de unos cortos instantes Ryuki cayó desmayado. Entonces lo entendí perfectamente, supe dónde estábamos y supe que estábamos en problemas y estoy seguro que mi hermano lo sabía también.

…

-Mierda Ayumi despierta ya por favor.

Ayumi Ishida escuchaba una voz a lo lejos, sabía que le pedía despertar pero ella simplemente no podía, sus parpados le pesaban y sentía el resto de su cuerpo inmóvil. Quiso hablar y por un segundo creyó que lo conseguiría pero no pudo hacerlo. Su primera visión fue un panorama oscuro que ella no conocía y parecía estar sola, entonces volteó a su derecha y le vio, era Itachi Yagami recargado en el tronco de un árbol quedándose dormido con Koromon a su lado.

-Itachi…he despertado –murmuró la rubia.

-¡Ayumi! –exclamó el moreno sobresaltado.

-¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó sorprendida. –No parece nada al Digimundo.

Itachi miró a su alrededor por centésima vez en ese corto tiempo. Supo entonces que no tenía una respuesta, aun así era su deber verse firme, era obvio que estaban en un problema y que no sería sencillo salir de él.

-Supongo que sí. –dijo nada seguro.

-¿Esto es el Digimundo? ¿Dónde están los digimons entonces?

-No lo sé, Ishida. La verdad tampoco es que haya despertado hace días, sólo lo hice minutos antes que tú. –explicó Itachi.

Ayumi volvió a recostarse un segundo, su cabeza le palpitaba una y otra vez, el ambiente era frio, oscuro y se sentía una densidad demasiado pesada para poder soportarla.

-Me siento fatal –susurró ella para después cerrar los ojos un segundo.

-No exageres, Ayumi seguro que estás bien, sólo debe ser el mareo que provocó el viaje y…

-El viaje no suele provocar desmayos, Itachi. –intervino Koromon.

Pero en ese momento la rubia pareció haber recordado algo y se incorporó con rapidez desesperada, su mirada reflejaba miedo.

-¡Mi hermano! Debo encontrar a Yoshiro ahora mismo –exigió a si misma Ayumi. –Y Yokomon. ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

-Pero Ay se está haciendo tarde, no podrás hallarlo…

-No me importa Koromon ¡Debo ir! –exclamó preocupada

-Ayumi recuéstate un momento.

-¡No me des ordenes Yagami! No eres mi líder –aseguró la niña cruzándose de brazos.

-Eso ya lo sé pero no quiero tener el cargo de conciencia de que te deje andar por el bosque sola a estas horas –alegó el hijo de Tai.

-No le encuentro nada de peligroso…

-¡Ayumi no seas tonta! Te perderás o te puede comer algo que viva allí o puedes caer desmayada y nunca encontrar a Yoshi –explicó Itachi perdiendo completamente la paciencia.

-¿Quién te crees para llamarme tonta?

-¿Prefieres que te diga testaruda? ¿O tal vez cabezota? –preguntó con ironía.

-¿Desde cuándo aprendiste tantas nuevas palabras, Yagami?

-¿Desde cuándo perdiste todo tu sentido común, Ishida?

-Pues debes saber que iré quieras o no –sentenció la rubia muy decidida.

Itachi negó con la cabeza.

-Que tonta eres Ayumi…

-Tú sí que sabes hablarle a una dama.

-No creo que se le pueda considerar dama a alguien que insiste en suicidarse ella sola –replicó el moreno.

-¡Tonto! –bramó con molestia.

-Llámame como quieras pero anda, mejor recuéstate de una vez.

Ella termino accediendo y se recostó en ese frio suelo hecho de algo parecido a la arena, sentía dolor en la garganta y en la cabeza además de que tenía principios de fiebre pero no iba a darle el lujo a Itachi de oírla quejarse, iba a ser fuerte porque sabía que algo andaba mal.

Muchas gracias por leer!


	6. Las tinieblas toman fuerza

**Itachi Yagami: **Hijo de Taichi (10 años)

**Ayumi Ishida: **Hija de Sora y Yamato (10 años)

**Yoshiro Ishida:** Hijo de Sora y Yamato (6 años)

**Saiki Takaishi: **Hijo de Takeru Takaishi (12 años)

**Ryuki Taeda-Yagami: **Hijo de Hikari Yagami (12 años)

**Musuko Motomiya: **Hijo de Daisuke Motomiya (12 años)

**Kaya Ichijouji: **Hija de Miyako y Ken (12 años)

**Setsu Ichijouji: **Hijo de Miyako y Ken (9 años)

**Shun Kido: **Hijo de Jyou Kido (11 años)

**Yumiko Hida "Yumi": **Hija de Iori Hida (11 años)

**Michael Harrison/Tachikawa "Miki": **Hijo de Mimi Tachikawa (10 años)

**Meiko Izumi "Mei": **Hija de Koushiro Izumi (9 años)

* * *

><p>"La oscuridad tomando fuerzas"<p>

Ryuki comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco y lo primero que vislumbro fueron los tiernos ojitos de Salamon mirándolo preocupados, trató de incorporarse un poco y lo logró, su Digimon saltó a sus brazos y Ryuki le abrazó. Había sido todo tan horrible.

-¡Ryuki despertó! –informó la voz de la perrita digital.

Pronto estuvieron a su alrededor sus amigos, su hermanastro y sus respectivos compañeros Digimon. Saiki se acercó a él y le tomó de ambas manos.

-¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó angustiado.

-Sí. –respondió el castaño. –Estoy bien.

-¿Qué te pasó, Ryuki? –quiso saber Miki asustado.

-Esto no es el Digimundo. –su voz era fría y un poco temblorosa. –Esto no es el mundo que conocemos, nosotros nunca habíamos estado aquí antes.

-Lo sabemos. –la calmó un poco Mei. –Es el Mar Oscuro. He estado investigando, pero no tengo ni idea de que estamos haciendo aquí. –admitió apenada. –Siento no poder ser de mucha ayuda.

-Quizás yo pueda decirles algo. –dijo Ryuki Yagami.

-¿Qué cosa? –indagó Tokomon.

-Quieren que sea su salvador. –dijo seriamente. –Así como mi madre quieren que yo me quede aquí y sea su salvador. Me dijeron que aquí es a donde pertenezco…

-¡Tonterías! –exclamó Saiki.

-Tú no perteneces aquí. –secundó Salamon. –Eres bueno y no mereces vivir en un lugar tan horrible.

-Dijeron que soy luz y es la contraparte de este lugar. –musitó sin prestar mucha atención a los comentarios de sus amigos. –Quieren que me comprometa con ellos y que me quede aquí como el equilibrio entre las dos cosas, la luz y la oscuridad. Me lo ordenaron, yo estoy maldito…

-No digas esas cosas tan horribles. –le pidió Shun atemorizado.

-¿Dijeron? –indagó Miki alterándose. – ¿Pues de quién demonios hablas, Yagami?

-Pero Ryuki no escuchaba, estaba asustado como nunca antes y temblaba ligeramente mientras Salamon en su regazo le susurraba palabras de aliento, igual de asustada que su compañero por el hecho de que éste se sintiera tan desesperanzado. El castaño hijo de Hikari se sentía mal de no poder ser de mucha ayuda y de estar asustando a todos de aquella manera pero no estaba acostumbrado a tener que enfrentar a la oscuridad de esa manera tan cruda.

-Ryuki-kun. –le llamó la hija de Koushiro Izumi. -No debes pensar esas cosas. –dijo sentándose a su lado. –Si lo haces sólo atraerás a la oscuridad aún más.

-¡Como si eso hiciera falta! –exclamó Miki Tachikawa. –Mira a tu alrededor. Estamos perdidos.

-Tú tampoco digas esas cosas, Miki. –le pidió Mei mirando al suelo tímidamente. –N-No hay que ceder ante el poder de la oscuridad. Si lo hacemos nunca saldremos de aquí.

-¿Es que algún día saldremos?

-¡Claro que si, Shun! –exclamó Sai Takaishi. –Mei tiene toda la razón, hay que ser optimistas y buscar la manera de huir. Tenemos que volver, no pienso perderme el nacimiento de mi hermanito.

-Yo te ayudaré siempre, Saiki. –dijo Tokomon sonriendo. –Todos nosotros estaremos a su lado para darles fuerzas.

Todos los Digimon en etapa bebe asintieron con la cabeza muy conformes de poder serles de utilidad a sus compañeros humanos pues hasta ahora jamás habían vivido una aventura real como esta y a pesar de que todos tenían miedo sabían que ese instinto de proteger a los niños por sobre todo era muchísimo más fuerte. Shun Kido suspiró, Sai estaba entusiasmado porque iba a tener un hermano o hermana y él ni siquiera podía pensar en sentir esa alegría, él no quería dejar de ser hijo único.

-P-Pero… -titubeó el hijo de Hikari.

-Sólo olvídalo, Ryuki. –le pidió su Digimon. –No dejaré que te vuelvan a llevar. Borra esos pensamientos negativos.

-Si no lo haces la oscuridad va a dominarte, Ryuki. –añadió Emi.

Ryuki asintió tratando de llenarse de las fuerzas que le estaban dando sus amigos. Cuando por fin se hubo tranquilizado mucho más permitió asentir con la cabeza y así por fin pudieron todos sentarse a hablar las cosas con mucha más calma.

-Mientras estabas dormido. –comenzó la única pelirroja del grupo a Ryuki. –Investigué en algunos archivos de papá y…

-Un segundo. –intervino Miki. -¿Has robado y husmeado sin permiso los papeles de tío Koushiro? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí. –contestó Mei sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. –Pero esta vez deberían estar agradecidos, si no hubiera robado esos archivos del Digimundo ahora no sabríamos casi nada de este lugar.

Nadie más dijo nada para interrumpirla, todos la miraban expectantes y un poco impacientes de saber que era lo que la niña de intensos ojos negros quería decirles.

-No pude comunicarme con mi papá. –confesó un poco triste. –Él nos hubiera sabido sacar de aquí, yo no soy tan lista como él pero traté de hallar alguna manera.

Saiki y Ryuki intercambiaron una mirada, sabían que era ese lugar tan horrible el que provocaba que alguien como Meiko que era entusiasta se pusiera de ese humor tan melancólico.

-No vamos a sobrevivir mucho tiempo aquí. –admitió temblando por el frio. –Tenemos que salir de este sitio lo más rápido posible y procurar no separarnos por nada, así que debemos buscar a los demás.

El resto asintió con la cabeza, Shun estaba demasiado asustado por el hecho de no tener mucho tiempo ahí antes de irremediablemente morir. Miki se repetía en su cabeza que no había salvación, que estaban atrapados mientras Ryuki intentaba borrar de su memoria todo recuerdo de la oscuridad. Saiki y Mei se miraban serios. Tratando de descifrar la forma de salir de ahí.

-No pierdan las esperanzas. –dijo el rubio. –Si lo hacen será más fácil para la oscuridad acabar con nosotros.

-No lo permitiremos ¿Cierto? –preguntó Ryuki un poco más animado haciendo sonreír a Salamon.

-No entiendo cómo fue que llegamos aquí. –masculló el hijo de Mimi. –Se supone que solo íbamos al Digimundo.

-¿Creen que fue alguna falla en las redes? –quiso saber Shun Kido.

-No creo que sea algo tan simple. –replicó Mei Izumi. –Me parece que lo que está detrás de este misterio es algo mucho más oscuro que una simple falla.

-¿De qué hablas, chica desquiciada? –interrogó Miki.

-No me hagan caso. –dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. –Es quizás este lugar que nos hace pensar siempre lo peor. –aseguró. –Por otro lado, también le eché un vistazo a estos aparatos.

Los cinco niños sacaron de sus bolsillos sus digivice, los cuales antes habían sido como los de sus padres y los de cualquier niño que tuviera un compañero Digimon en ese entonces sin embargo ahora era diferentes, más pequeños y cuadrados con tres botones, tenían un recuadro blanco alrededor de la pantalla y lo demás era de un color diferente para cada uno. Sai verde, Ryuki rosado, Emi morado, Miki marrón y Shun plateado.

-Me he dado cuenta que han modificado su función. –relataba Izumi. –Antes era un aparato que vinculaba nuestras habilidades con las de nuestro Digimon compañero y aunque sigue teniendo esa capacidad también ha desarrollado otra. Aunque no estoy muy segura de cual sea, esto parece reflejar el brillo interior de nuestros corazones. –se sonrojó al comprobar lo raro que eso sonaba en voz alta.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –pregunto Miki que a él todo eso le parecía como una ensayada línea de libro de ciencia ficción. Pero tratándose de Mei no le sorprendía demasiado ya que esa chica parecía vivir en la ficción de sus novelas.

-Mientras aquel brillo que no se bien de que se trata habite en nosotros este aparato será capaz de reflejarlo…si lo perdiéramos esto no nos serviría de nada. –contestó. –Ni siquiera para su función anterior, o sea la de vincularnos con nuestro Digimon.

-¿Y qué es ese dichoso brillo? –cuestionó el niño Kido. La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

-Es algo cómo… -se quedó pensativa. –La verdad no tengo idea.

Absolutamente nadie tuvo nada más que decir frente a eso.

..

Mientras tanto en ese mismo lugar plagado de oscuridad y de un frio aterrador dentro de un refugio tan oscuro como todo lo que habitaba ese lugar un ser miraba las escenas sin poder retener su emoción. Había esperado tanto tiempo para esto, había estado planeando esto por años y ahora sencillamente su oportunidad había llegado y podría por fin demostrar de lo que era capaz.

-Amo. –lo llamó uno de sus más fieles servidores. – Por fin hemos conseguido traerles aquí.

-Me doy cuenta. –contestó una voz lejana y sombría cubierta por las sombras. -¿Han hecho lo que les dije exactamente?

-Claro que sí, amo. –le respondió el sirviente. –Infectamos a Gennai con la oscuridad y gracias a eso pudimos usar sus datos para cerrar las puertas al Digimundo haciendo que llegaran aquí.

-Bien. –dijo la voz del amo. -¿Dónde está el viejo asqueroso de Gennai?

-Encerrado, Dragonmon y sus vasallos lo tienen vigilado. –explicó el servidor fiel.

-La oscuridad no tardará mucho en entrar a los corazones de esos mocosos y se dividirán. –comentaba el amo. –Cuando eso ocurra será su momento de atacar. Debemos impedir que descubran que los emblemas residen en ellos ya que si brillan podría ser fatal para nosotros.

-Claro, mi amo. –dijo la voz del servidor. –Esos emblemas jamás brillarán, lo juro. Por eso los hemos traído aquí. Y cuando les arrebatemos esa habilidad que los caracteriza la usaremos para poder abrir la puerta y por fin salir de aquí.

-No tienes que repetirme mi plan, fui yo quien lo diseñó después de todo. –comentó el amo de mal humor. –Así que ya saben cuál será su momento de atacar para que estén listos.

-Ehh amo… -la voz titubeante del Digimon le llamó la atención. -¿Seguro que será una buena idea? Es que nosotros le hemos dado a usted la mayoría de nuestros poderes malignos.

-Con algo tenían que agradecerme que les hubiera salvado de renacer en estúpidos Digimon buenos al traerlos aquí a este mundo. –agregó con un poco de orgullo. –Además no seas estúpido, esos niños ni siquiera pueden superar el nivel bebe y sin su emblema brillando jamás podrán digievolucionar. No serán de ningún peligro.

-Amo ¿Qué hay de Dragonmon? Él sigue diciendo que es el auténtico soberano de estas tierras.

-Lo es, técnicamente. –masculló la voz principal. –Pero no debe intentar imponerse a mí. Mientras no lo haga puede hacer lo que él quiera, incluso con el elegido de la luz si eso desea. De todos modos él no es ninguna pieza importante en mi plan, al contrario es el estorbo más notorio.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Es que eres idiota y no te das cuenta? Nuestro principal dominio y la forma que tenemos para acabar con esos niños es la oscuridad, él al ser luz estorbaría.

-Tiene razón, amo. –dijo su vasallo. –También asegúrese de que el valor, la esperanza, la amistad y el amor estén a raya. –luego dio un suspiro. –Siempre amenazan nuestros planes.

-Yo sé lo que hago y con esos cuatro ya sé muy bien lo que voy a hacer, ahora retírate, Piedmon.

El Digimon con forma de payaso espeluznante sólo asintió y salió del lugar.

..

El celular de Koushiro Izumi sonó nuevamente, era la segunda vez que lo molestaban del trabajo y aunque la primera había decidido no responder sabía que si habían vuelto a llamarlo era porque era ligeramente importante.

-No contestes, Koushiro. –pidió Mimi. –Es tu día libre, te la pasas trabajando como loco.

-Lo siento, Mimi. –se disculpó el pelirrojo. –Pero es que si no respondo no me dejaran en paz en todo el día.

-Déjalo contestar. –habló Taichi. –Puede ser importante.

La mujer bufó resignada y se dispuso a juguetear con el hijo de sus amigos los Ichijouji como si se tratara de un bebé de juguete. Koushiro sonrió agradecido con Taichi y se paró de la mesa donde almorzaban para poder responder. Todos lo miraron un poco intrigados pero cuando pasaron los segundos la atención de todos volvió a sus alimentos y conversaciones. Koushiro no tardó mucho más en reincorporarse al grupo, pálido, nervioso y con los ojos rojos.

-¿Pasó algo malo, Koushiro? –indagó Tentomon preocupado.

-Me temo que sí. –respondió el hombre pelirrojo escondiendo un segundo la cara entre sus manos notablemente exasperado.

Anako se angustió al notar el semblante de su esposo y lo abrazó por los hombros, mientras todos intercambiaban miradas confusas e impacientes.

-Fue una llamada del profesor Takenouchi. –comenzó Izumi, Sora de inmediato se puso pendiente al escuchar el nombre de su padre. –Él y tu hermano, Jyou, han tenido un gran problema esta mañana y es urgente que vaya para allá, aunque no sé si tenga fuerzas para hacerlo.

-Mi amor, me estás preocupando mucho. –comentó Anako. –Dinos de una vez que pasa.

-Todas las puertas al Digimundo han sido bloqueadas por una fuerza extraña. –dijo finalmente soltando un gruñido. –La gente que estaba en el Digimundo quedó atrapada, ahí se comunicó para ser rescatados. Mis compañeros lograron abrir un portal de emergencia por unos segundos pero…pero los niños no estaban ahí.

-¿Qué? –preguntaron todos escandalizados.

-El profesor dice que buscó a sus nietos y a los demás pero que no había rastro de ellos. –continuó el hombre. –De inmediato se preguntaron qué había pasado y se dieron cuenta que el portal que fue abierto desde esta zona había sido el que más energía oscura había recibido para así bloquear la entrada al Digimundo.

-¿Entonces d-donde están los niños? –balbuceo Hikari muy alterada.

-No estamos seguros, pero les juro que hare lo que sea para averiguarlo.

Y sin decir ni una palabra más Koushiro seguido de Tentomon se subieron a su automóvil y partieron rumbo a su lugar de trabajo esperando poder descifrar ese peligroso misterio.

…

-¡Deja de darme ordenes!

El ambiente en el otro grupo de niños que se encontraban perdidos en aquel mundo estaba tenso y nervioso, la mayoría de ellos observaban tímidamente como los hermanos Ichijouji discutían a viva voz. Desde que habían visto aquel mar oscuro todos ellos se habían desesperanzado muchísimo e incluso comenzaban a creer que no había posibilidad de salir de ahí, en especial Setsu quien al verlo simplemente no pudo evitar querer gritar de impotencia.

Kaya le había ordenado explícitamente alejarse de ese mar negro y el niño por un segundo pareció perdido entre esas aguas tanto que ni siquiera escuchaba a su hermana mayor. Luego habían decidido buscar a los demás por los alrededores. Yoshi estaba muy necesitado de su hermana y todos en general estaban preocupados por el resto.

Sin embargo en todo su recorrido Kaya había continuado dándole órdenes a su hermano sobre qué hacer y cómo hacerlo por lo que el más joven ya había llegado a un límite. Todos entendían que Kaya estuviera preocupada por la seguridad de Setsu pero para él ya era suficiente de que le viera como un bebé. Además de que el niño no había parado de murmurar frases deprimentes en ningún momento.

-Si dejaras de portarte así. –dijo Kaya con la voz firme. –Quizás dejaría de hacerlo.

-¡No te preocupes por mí, sé cuidarme solo! Además no vale la pena ¡No hay forma de salir de este lugar!

-Setsu. –le llamó Minomon. –No digas eso, yo te sacaré de aquí.

-Miren chicos, los dos están muy alterados. –habló Motomiya. –Es debido al cansancio, mejor busquemos un lugar donde descansar que pronto empezara a anochecer si mis cálculos no me fallan.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia? –preguntó Yumiko. –Aquí todo es oscuro, de todas formas.

-Aun así es mejor descansar. –propuso Musuko observando como Yoshiro se tallaba los ojos del cansancio.

-Pero no hemos encontrado a Ayumi. –se lamentó el pelirrojo del grupo.

-Haremos hasta lo imposible por hallar a Ay-chan, Yoshi. –aseguró Motomiya con la pasión brillándole en los ojos. –Ella no correrá peligro, de eso me encargo yo.

La niña Ichijouji suspiró pensando porque ella jamás provocaría en ningún chico lo que Ayumi lograba con tanta facilidad en Musuko. Sacudió su cabeza alejando los malos pensamientos de ésta. Ella era bonita y capaz de conquistar a Ryuki (o a cualquiera, realmente) si se lo proponía, no iba a permitir que sus pensamientos se vieran oscurecidos por la oscuridad.

Supo que estaba siendo lo más mandona que había sido nunca con Setsu y que por eso éste le trataba así y entendió que tendría que controlarse por más que se sintiera agobiada por él.

-Mira, descansemos. –sugirió la compañero de Poromon. –Y mañana continuamos buscando, quizás si vamos por la orilla de ese mar daremos con ellos.

-¡Yo no quiero ir si va mi hermana!

Esto sacó a todos de contexto, incluido la misma Kaya que nunca había peleado con su hermano de esa manera. Setsu era un niño que la admiraba mucho y que le tenía mucho respeto y siempre había dejado que ella le cuidara sin embargo ahora parecía que cualquier muestra de preocupación de Kaya hacia él la tomaba mal.

-Setsu, vamos no seas testarudo. –habló Musuko.

El moreno no podía creer la escena que protagonizaban su mejor amiga y su hermano menor, frente a él Setsu jamás había levantado la voz de esa manera, al contrario siempre era tranquilo y se sonrojaba con facilidad, no podía creer que esa niño de ahí fuera el mismo. Inconscientemente pensaba que era la oscuridad la que le estaba dominando en esos momentos.

El niño no dijo nada más, Minomon saltó hacia sus brazos y ambos continuaron su camino en busca de un lugar seguro para descansar y acampar. Los demás los siguieron en silencio, Kaya procuró no decir nada más.

No tardaron mucho en hallar una cueva que aunque era incluso más oscura que el exterior les sirvió de refugio. Por un segundo Yoshiro se negó fervientemente a entrar pero lo terminó haciendo al ver que era su única opción.

Y fue así como se dedicaron a reposar, algunos molestos y frustrados, otros asustados y otros más preocupados. Sin saber que esas mismas emociones eran lo que alimentaba el horror que se desencadenaría a su alrededor muy pronto.

Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
